The present invention relates to fishing rod holders, and more particular to a protective holder for reel-mounted fishing rods arranged primarily for mounting on vehicles for transport of fishing rods between uses.
As is well known to those familiar with the sport, fishing rods typically are rather long and flexible and susceptible to damage during transport and storage between uses, particularly in circumstances where they must be carried on vehicles such as automobiles, boats, rafts and others where only limited space is available for both equipment and people. Also, as those involved in fishing well know, fishing rods and reels are oftentimes quite expensive which only further increases the importance of providing for their safe, secure and protected storage particularly on vehicles on which they are being transported between uses.
As can be appreciated by everyone, a long, fragile, and expensive fishing rod is generally a difficult item to carry in a conventional car, particularly when the car is filled with other equipment and supplies as well as those persons going fishing. It can also be appreciated that simply tying a long, slender, flexible rod to the outside of a car would leave it extremely susceptible to damage by the airstream created as the car travels, as well as leaving the expensive rod and reel vulnerable to easy theft. Other hazards arise in connection with boats, and particularly in small, open boats, canoes, inflatable rafts and the like where unsecured, unprotected fishing rods may easily be lost or damaged due to tipping, capsizing, water rushing over the boat, etc.
The fishing rod holder of this invention includes an elongated tube provided with an elongated slot through which a fishing rod is receivable for protective containment within the tube. A notch at one or both ends of the slot is configured to seat the reel component of one or two fishing rods and restrict longitudinal movement of the rod in the tube. A retainer is secured to the tube for removably spanning the slot for securing a fishing rod removably in the tube.
It is the principal objective of this invention to provide a protective, secure holder for reel-mounted fishing rods for secure storage and transport.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a protective fishing rod holder that is capable of secure but releasable mounting on various types of supports, affording transfer between such mounts, as from a vehicle to a stationary home or other building.
Still another objective of this invention is the provision of a protective fishing rod holder in which a fishing rod and reel assembly is lockable to prevent theft of unattended equipment.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a fishing rod holder of simplified construction for economical manufacture.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of preferred embodiments.